lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF Se-74, Se-76, Se-77, Se-78, Se-80 AND Se-82
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( July 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications . STRUCTURE OF Se-74, Se-76, Se-77, Se-78, Se-80 AND Se-82 Selenium (Se) with 34 protons (even number of protons) has a structure of high symmetry. Thus it has five stable isotopes like Se-74, Se-76, Se-77, Se-78 and Se-80. The Se-82 is characterized unstable nuclide having a very long half life, and for practical purposes can be considered to be stable. Note that the above stable nuclides have spin S=0 except the Se-77 which has spin S=-1/2. The Se-82 has 14 extra neutrons which led me to discover the structure of the above nuclides by using its high symmetry forming 14 blank positions able to receive 14 extra neutrons of opposite spins In the following diagram of Se-82 you see that the 64 nucleons with 32 protons and 32 neutrons from p1n1 to p32n32 have a structure of high symmetry . Especially at all the symmetrical six horizontal planes one observes 24 deuterons of opposite spins. Note that at the planes from the second to the fifth horizontal plane there exist also 8 deuterons of opposite spins ( from p13n13 to p20n20) which are not shown. For example the p13n13 is in front of p3n3 while the p20n20 is behind the p10n10. For purposes of high symmetry this structure has the deuteron p33n33 of S= -1 under the first horizontal plane, or under the parallelepiped of Mg-while the symmetrical deuteron p34n34 of S =+1 is over the sixth horizontal plane, or above the parallelepiped of Mg24. It is of interest to note that the two first extra neutrons like the n35(-1/2) and the n36(+1/2) fill the two blank positions formed by p33n33 and p34n43 respectively. They are not shown because they are behind the p33 and in front of p34 respectively. Also the extra neutrons n37(+1/2), n38(-1/2), n39(=1/2) and n40(-1/2) of the first and sixth horizontal plane are not shown because they are in front of the p1, behind the p12, behind the p2 and in front of p11 respectively. In the same way all the next extra neutrons like the n41(-1/2), n42(+1/2, n43(-1/2), n44(+1/2), n45(+1/2), n46(-1/2), n47(+1/2) and n48(-1/2) are not shown because they are in front of p23, behind the p24, behind the p29,, in front of p31, and in front of p26 respectively. Especially the structure of Se-74 with S=0 contains four extra neutrons of opposite spin, while the Se-76 of S=0 contains six extra neutrons of opposite spins. The Se-77which contains seven extra neutrons ( odd number) with S=-1/2 receives at blank positions three extra neutrons of positive spin and four extra neutrons of negative spin. Whereas the Se-80 of S=0 and Se-82 of S=0 (even number of extra neutrons) contain 12 extra neutrons of opposite spin and 14 extra neutrons of opposite spin respectively. In the diagram of the simple second horizontal plane you can see these extra neutrons of negative spin filling the two blank positions between protons. DIAGRAM OF Se-82 with S=0 Here the 8 deuterons of opposite spins from p13n13 to p20n20 are not shown. Also the 14 extra neutrons of opposite spins are not shown. ' ' ' p34.........n34 p34n34 over n11p11' ' n22………p12..........n12........p28' ' p22....... n11.........p11…… n28 Sixth horizontal plane' ' p24....... n10........p10…….... n30' ' n24…….p9..........n9 …….p30 Fifth horizontal plane' ' n26.........p8..........n8...........p32' ' p26.........n7..........p7........n32 Fourth horizontal plane' ' p25.........n6.........p6..........n31' ' n25……….p5........n5……p31 Third horizontal plane' ' n23………p4........n4………p29' ' p23……..n3……..p3……..n29 Second horizontal plane' ' p21.........n2………p2...........n27' ' n21........p1........n1.........p27 First horizontal plane' p33.......n33 p33n33 under the n2p2 ' ' DIAGRAM OF THE SIMPE SECOND HORIZONTAL PLANE IN WHICH ALL NUCLEONS ARE SHOWN ''' HERE THE EXTRA n41(-1/2) MAKES THE BONDS LIKE( n41-p23) AND ( n41-p13), WHILE THE EXTRA n43(-1/2) MAKES THE BONDS LIKE (n43-p29) AND (n43- p14) '' '' '' ''n14...........p14...............n43 ' ' n23..........p4.............n4.................p29''' ' p23...........n3............p3..............n29 ' ' n41...........p13........n13 ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts